The New Maraders
by MarauderPyro
Summary: After the Second Wizarding War, peace came to rest upon the world of magic. All except for one girl, Camilla Darkwood. An outcast ever since she was seven, and she hopes to find her peace at Hogwarts. Maybe she will, and maybe she won't. Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

I , Camilla J. Darkwood sat in my room, the radio on my nightstand turned up slightly to the WWW-Wizarding Wireless Network. I had been listening to the Weird Sisters before the radio switched to reporters talking about things I could really care less about. I was only seven years old after all and couldn't be expected to sit still for long, now could I?

I gazed around her bedroom. It was quite small with many posters, most of them consisting of Quidditch teams-The Kenmare Kestrels and the Hollyhead Harpies. And there were books, stacked in random places, scattered across the floor. loved to read, especially about Hogwarts. I was excited to go and loved listening to my older brother talking about it. He was in his third year currently. I glanced into my mirror, staring at my reflection. Orion, my brother, was in Gryffindor. Did I look like a Gryffindor? I had long brown hair and pale skin, with wide hazel eyes. Orion had gray eyes and dirty blond hair. He certainly had an air of pride about him, no doubt. But I was a quiet girl, not one to get noticed much, not to mention the fact that I was extremely shy. Maybe I belonged in Hufflepuff...No, perhaps Ravenclaw suited me better. I was very smart, after all.

I glanced back at my radio when an interesting tidbit of words caught my attention-SOmething about France. My family and I were going there for a vacation this summer! I jumped back onto my be and cocked my head to one side.

"_There have been reports that Fenrir Greyback was sighted frequently in Northern France. The Ministry has been unable to confirm these rumors, but they urge anyone who thinks they might have seen him to contact the Ministry immediately. Fenrir Greyback is a highly dangerous werewolf, a supporter of Voldemort who escaped after the Battle of Hogwarts and has still not been caught."_

I thought about this for a moment. I had no idea who Fenrir Greyback was until now. Should I warn Mum and Dad about him before we leave? He must be really bad if they hadn't caught him after all this time...

I shrugged to myself as one of my favorite songs came on. I would tell them later.

It was late out and I couldn't sleep. We were in a fancy hotel in France, and gazed around the city through my window. Thankfully, it was quite secluded where we were staying, and there weren't too many people about-if there were any at all. I sighed to myself and quietly slipped on some shoes, then tiptoed outside. I went around to the back, knowing very well that I shouldn't be doing this. I was never one to cause trouble, but it was so nice out tonight with the full moon and everything. I sat down on a log at the edge of the forest and gazed upwards.

My heart leaped when a branch snapped. My head whirled around, looking for the source, but no one was there. I stood up nervously. It was probably just an animal, but I still walked quickly on my way back to the hotel.

And then there were pawsteps behind me. I turned around to see a wolfish face, teeth bared in a snarl, and then it lunged for my throat.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been about four years since then. Four long, painful, horrible years since the accident that changed my life.

_After that animal attacked me, my parents came outside at the sound of my screams. They rushed me to , much to my confusion. Why would they waste their time when they could perform a simple spell to heal the wound? I had seen my father do it before on himself. So I couldn't understand why, but a sickening feeling in the back of my mind told me that I hadn't been bitten by any regular wolf..._

It had been Fenrir Greyback. I still blamed myself for the accident. If I told anyone about what I heard on the radio instead of forgetting, or I didn't go outside that night, then I would be happily writing a letter to my brother by owl, or playing with a neighbor outside.

I wasn't only a werewolf now, but I had been officially diagnosed with two things-Social phobia and post-traumatic stress disorder. The house was always quieter now because my parents thought that I got scared of loud noises easily. I was starting to get more comfortable around unexpected situations, though.

I lay in bed and my parents' conversation drifted upstairs.

"...letter came today, but maybe we should decline it..."

"I'm actually quite surprised they even sent one for her."

"Look, she can't go, it's too dangerous."

"McGonagall's smart. She'll find out a way."

"But do you remember that teacher we had in our fifth year? He was one and he got exposed."

"But as a student they kept him perfectly safe."

They were talking about me. And Hogwarts. It dawned on me a few months after I was bitten that I couldn't attend the school, but I had never really accepted it. I had to persuade them to let me go.

I started down the stairs carefully, trying not to make noise, and then made my way to the living room where my parents were still debating. They stopped upon my entrance.

"Please, can I go?" I asked quietly. WHen they didn't answer, I added quickly, "I promise I'll be careful and everything..."

My father sighed resignedly. "I guess we could give it a shot..."


	3. Chapter 3

I glanced around nervously at Platform 9 ¾ as another wizarding family disappeared through the barrier. I cast a nervous look at Orion, who seemed quite impatient. "Does it hurt?" I asked.

"Nah." he replied. "It's like you're passing through a wall of cool air I guess."

"Oh." I said, giving a small start when my mother announced that it was my turn.

"I just run at it?" I questioned. My mother nodded. I took a deep breath and pushed my cart towards the wall, expecting to slam into it, but instead I flew right through it as if it were a curtain. I stumbled as I exited because I had been bracing myself and reddened, slightly embarrassed.

Orion, my mother, and my father followed and Orion left immediately, seeking out his friends.

We wove through King's Cross station, moving through the crowd of witches and wizards who were boarding their children onto the Hogwarts Express. Her mother kept going on about making sure to not forget about the Wolfsbane potion and whatnot, but I had heard this lecture earlier today. I nodded when she finished and said goodbye, then got onto the train. My pet, a Tasmanian owl, was perched in my cage and her ruffled his feathers slightly when I handed him and my luggage to the bagman. I tried to find an empty compartment, guessing that there would be one in the back.

Turns out I was lucky, because there was. I sat down and stared out the window, thinking about how I would cope. It wouldn't be easy, and I wouldn't be able to sleep in after the full moon for the entire day, and it would most certainly be hard to keep it a secret.

My hazel gaze averted to the door when someone knocked on it. It was a boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes, and he seemed about my height. "Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Uh, sure." I said with a shrug. He smiled and sat across from me, and then just then, there was another knock. This time it was a girl and a boy. She had straight long dirty blonde hair and lively blue eyes. He had pale blonde hair and gray eyes and was quite tall.

"Can we sit here? We tried in another one, but it was a couple of sixth years snogging each other." the girl said, making a face. Without waiting for an anwer, she bounced into the compartment and sit down, the boy following her more calmly.

"Well." the first boy said. "I'm Alex Ravenclaw."

The girl gaped. "Whoa, you mean-"

"No, no. Adopted." Alex said quickly.

"Oh. Well, I'm Kenzie Finnigan." she said brightly.

"Scorpius Malfoy." the blonde said. "Don't freak out on me or anything. I don't want Slytherin." he said quickly.

"Who're you?" Alex asked, turning to me.

"Oh-um, Camilla Darkwood." I stammered. I hadn't been one for conversations and got easily nervous.

"Darkwood?" Alex said thoughtfully, tilting his head. "I heard something one time about an incident involving them and some Voldemort supporter..." I held my breath, wondering if my story had somehow leaked out into the public, and restrained myself from sighing in relief when Alex shook his head.

"Must've been something else." he concluded.

There was silence for a while and Kenzie broke it. "I wanna be in Ravenclaw!"

"Me too." Alex agreed.

"Anything but Slytherin." Scorpius said.

"Yeah, Ravenclaw." I said, beginning to feel a little bit more comfortable.

"What classes are you guys looking forward too? Definitely Charms or Transfiguration." Kenzie stated, bouncing slightly.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Alex said proudly. "When I got my wand, Ollivander said it was good with that kind of stuff." He turned to me. "What about you?"

I paused. "Potions, I guess." I said quietly.

Scorpius opened his mouth to say soemthing, but a prefect slid open our door and told us we would be arriving soon. All of us had our robes on already.

"Well, this is it guys. The Sorting."


	4. Chapter 4

After the train stopped at Hogsmeade, the narrow corridors filled with children and teenagers, all hustling to get off. I could barely slide open the door, and getting out was even harder.

"Grab onto each other's robs so we don't get separated." Scorpius suggested. Alex lead the way, with me behind him, then Kenzie, then Scorpius. It took about five minutes to finally get out, and I blinked in surprise to see that it was dark out. There was a huge man calling for first years to go his way.

"Well then, let's go..." Kenzie sad, dragging us off. When we reached the boats, I advised them to step in carefully so we wouldn't tip over. I was the last one on and was just looking around for the oars when the boats-all of them-suddenly lurched forward and began moving slowly toward the magnificent castle looming ahead. When we stepped off, we were escorted to the castle by Professor McGonagall. She explained the four houses, but I wasn't really listening, and I could tell most students weren't either.

The Great Hall was huge. Four long tables filled it in, and up on a stage was the staff table. The Sorting Hat was sitting on a stool. McGonagall gave the introduction, then called up the first person.

"Finnigan, Mackenzie."

Kenzie looked a little sour at being called by her real name, but a smile overtook her face as she sat down and the Hat called, "Ravenclaw!"

There was a Gryffindor, three Hufflepuffs, and two Slytherins announced when Scorpius was called next. He sat down on the stool and I couldn't help but admire his calm posture. The Hat was silent for a few moments, and then declared him Ravenclaw. There were a few murmurs of surprise at this. Alex was Sorted into the same house as the other two, though he was up on the stool for a minute or two.

My fingers twiched, a habit for when I was nervous, when my name was called. I hated being the center of attention and walked up stiffly to the Sorting Hat, feeling slightly relieved when Alex shot me a thumbs up. I sat down and gripped the stool hard, and nearly jumped ten feet into the air when a voice spoke in my ear.

"Such troubled past..." said a raspy old voice. Was I the only one that could here this? I must be, because the other student's faces were blank.

"Slytherin wouldn't do...You hardly seem the type to prejudice. And something tells me you might not be all that welcome there...

"What about Gryffindor? Perhaps they could make you become more outgoing."

_No. I want to be in Ravenclaw with my friends._ I thought.

"All right then...Ravenclaw!"

I sighed with relief and couldn't help myself when a huge smile broke on my face. I sat down next to Kenzie, who was chattering excitedly. The Sorting had ended and we were all eating.

"So like, what exaclty do you learn in Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Kenzie questioned.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "Knowing you're a Ravenclaw, I thought you would have figured it out. But my father-"

"Will hear about this!" Kenzie crowed, leaving Scorpius very confused. "What?"

"Oh, never mind. Keep going." she said, stifling a giggle.

"Well, he said that you learn about different hexes in your first year, and about Dark creatures, like werwolves and stuff."

Kenzie bared her teeth and snarled, then threw her head back and imitated a wolf howl. Alex and Scorpius laughed, but I just smiled weakly.

Prefects started to lead us to the common room, and I was glad for the distraction. We stood up and followed the prefects through the winding halls of Hogwarts, then climbed up several staircases(we had to double back once because one moved as we were walking on it). When we reached the end of a hallway, we faced a door with a brass eagle knocker.

"The knocker asks you a question when you try to get in the common room. Since we're all smart, it's sort of like a riddle. Rack your brains everyone, and whoever gets it right first gets ten points for Ravenclaw!"

He turned to the knocker, who said, "Is the pen mightier than the sword?"

"Be careful. It won't take simple answers." the girl prefect added.

It got quiet as several students thought. In my opinion, this question seemd as if it had to be answered with another question.

"Do actions speak louder than words?" I said.

"Very well put." the eagle said, and the door swing open.

"Good job!" the prefect said. "Ten points to Ravenclaw!"

I beamed and entered the common room with everyone else, gazing around in awe. There were bookshelves on one wall and a fireplace on another, and silk royal blue curtains swayed in the breeze coming from the open window.

"Whoa..." Kenzie breathed.

"There'll be time to look around tomorrow after classes, but for now it's curfew. Girl's dormitories are up there, and boys over there." he said, gesturing with his hand.

Kenzie sprang toward me and grabbed my hand, then raced upstairs. I stumbled after her and she collapsed on the bed with her things on it. "I can't wait for classes! It's gonna be so excitng!" She glanced at me, with a worried look on her face now. "What's wrong? You've been down ever since we left the Great Hall, except when you answered the question right."

"Just tired." I lied with a shrug. The werewolf joke bothered me still, but I guessed that I would just have to get used to them.

"Well, night." she said.

"Good night." I responded, staring out the window at the almost-full moon.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up the next morning was a struggle. There would be a full moon next week, so that meant that my energy would be sapped from me as of today. I couldn't remember what it was like to have a full night's rest. The week leading up to the full moon left me drained of energy. Then, I was tired from the transformation for the next several days, and with schoolwork I certainly wouldn't be able go to bed early. And the cycle would repeat itself.

I wasn't sure to be thankful or not to have Kenzie as a roommate. She was so hyper sometimes, but she did wake me up. When I got dressed and combed my hair, we waited in the common room for Alex and Scorpius, who both looked tired.

"Merlin's beard, you two take forever! Let's hurry up and eat breakfast so we won't be late."

She skipped down the hallway, and Alex and I exchanged confused glances. "Well, they weren't wrong when the said Ravenclaws are the most unique." he muttered.

Breakfast went by fast because Alex wanted to get to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom early so he could make a good impression on the teacher.

The room was quite large with long tables for desks. We were indeed the first people here. I made a move to sit in the back, but Alex grabbed my arm. "C'mon, let's sit in the front." he said brightly. I nodded and sat in between Kenzie and Alex. Some other students walked in as I took out my wand, the textbook, and a piece of parchment and a quill. Everyone was there by now, and the Professor walked in.

"Hello students, I'm Professor Blackstorm." he greeted, giving a friendly smile. "I won't waste too much time on introductions. I'm sure most of you are ready to start, so I thought we'd do somehing that most find a very interesting subject. Turn to page twenty-seven in your textbooks."

I did so and nearly did a double take. Because of course, the first thing I was going to learn about were _werewolves_.

"Does anyone know how to identify a werewolf in it's human form?" Blackstorm prompted.

Alex raised his hand. "They get ill about a week before the full moon." Alex said.

"Excellent. Ten points to Ravenclaw." he praised.

"Does anyone know what the technical term for being a werewolf is?" No one raised their hand this time.

"Miss Darkwood?" he prompted. I froze for a moment, wondering if he knew. Did the rest of the staff now, or just the Headmaster? "L-Lycanthropy." I stuttered, the word feeling like barbs on my tongue.

"Correct. Now partner up and read this section." he said. Alex turned to me. "Guess it's just you and me." he said as Kenzie poked Scorpius. "Yeah." I said dully, turning me eyes to the page. With a faint sigh, I began to read, trying my best to keep a poker face. Hopefully Alex didn't notice my discomfort, because he seemed to know quite a bit about this class.

_How am I going to keep this secret?_ I thought despairingly.


	6. Chapter 6

Halfway through the class, the professor cleared his throat. "That's enough on that subject for today." I relaxed in relief, but sat up again as the curiosity of what they were going to do next engulfed her.

"Let's try some spells. One of the most simple-but effective-spells is Expelliarmus. Does anyone know any others?"

Scorpius raised his hand. "Flipendo." he said.

"Yes, yes, that's a good one too." Blackstorm praised. "Now, how about you, , and..." His gaze raked the classroom and rested on Alex. " . Would both of you care to demonstrate?"

Alex and Scorpius eagerly made their way to the front of the classroom and stood on both sides. They both obviously knew how to duel.

"On the count of three then, Scorpius will cast Flipendo, and Alex will defend himself with Expelliarmus."

Alex and Scorpus got into position, both raising their wands. "One, two, three!"

There was a loud bang and a flash of light, then I saw Alex slam against one wall. I gasped and watched nervously as Blackstorm made his way over to him. Before he could say anything, Alex stood up. "Great spell!" he laughed at Scorpius, grinning. Scorpius looked confused at this while Professor Blackstorm said, "Do you need to go to the hospital wing?"

"No. I would like to sit down, though." Alex said, moving back to his seat next to me.

After everything was settled, the professor demonstrated Expelliarmus, but didn't let anyone come up to try.

The bell rang, and as the students collected their things, the professor said, "Next class we will discuss what you read about in chapter four today."

Kenzie and Scorpius crowded around Alex, who, despite being flung a good twelve feet, looked perfectly happy.

"Brilliant job back there, Scorpius, how'd you manage to make it so powerful?" Alex quizzed.

"W-What?" Scorpius stammered.

"You just got slammed back four yards and you're impressed?" Kenzie stated blankly.

"Well yeah, I mean, that was pretty good for a first year, and..." he trailed off, paling a bit. Without warning, he fell down and collapsed against the wall. "Alex!" Scorpius exclaimed. "Someone go get Professor Blackstorm!"

I immediately found myself moving through the crowd of confused students towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Alex had seemed perfectly fine when he got up and when he left the classroom. Did he break a rib or something?

"Professor!" I called once I reached the classroom. Blackstorm looked as if he were preparing for his next class, but turned around at the note of urgency in my voice. "What's the matter, Miss Darkwood?" he asked, frowning

"Alex is hurt!" I said quickly. There wasn't enough time for explanation, and the teacher seemed to know that thankfully. Without another word he followed me quickly to where Alex was, who was now almost unconscious. A girl was bending over him and I wondered vaguely who this was, but my brain had other thoughts to worry about.

"Step aside." Blackstorm ordered, and the girl reluctantly stepped back, a look of slight annoyance on her face.

"This won't hurt Alex at all..." he murmured to himself, brandishing his wand. A small blue aura of light encased Alex, then contracted into a small orb and entered through Alex's stomach, disappearing out of sight.

"Seems as if he's broken a rib. This spell should hold it in place until we get him to Madame Pomfrey." the professor reported. Alex's eyes had opened, but they were strangely blank...Almost soulless.

"Well then..." Blackstorm muttered. "Let's bring him to the hospital wing, shall we?" He closed Alex's eyes and I swallowed. It made him seem as if he were dead. He's not though, is he? I thought nervously. Scorpius, Kenzie and I followed them to the hospital, and to my annoyance, so did the girl. We arrived, and Madame Pomfrey readied Alex a bed. He regained consciousness after about five minutes and struggled to sit up, earning tut of disaproval from her while she gave him a smoking potion , of which the smell reminded me of Wolfsbane.

"I'm really sorry, it was all my fault, I shouldn't have-"

"It's no problem." Alex interrupted with a light smile. "Besides, I feel a bit better already." he added. I opened my mouth to say that I was glad he hadn't gotten seriously injured when the girl said quite loudly, "Well, that's a relief!"

Alex had just seemed to notice her. He frowned slightly and turned his blue gaze to her. "Who're you?"

"Princess Scamander." she said. "But you can call me Cessie." Alex had the same blank expression on his face. "Uh, okay. Should I know you or something...?

"No, I saw you on the train though, and I saw you at your Sorting!" she beamed. "Ravenclaw's a very excellent house, only the best get in, you know-"

"Yeah, well, I just talked to the professor." Kenzie interrupted, walking over to us. "He said Alex's friends could stay with him for about an hour, until classes start again. Right now it's free period." she said with a slight edge to her voice. I noticed she had included the phrase 'Alex's friends' in front of Cessie, who hadn't been properly introduced until now. I noticed Scorpius flick his eyes over to Cessie to see if she had moved, but she hadn't.

"All right then, I guess we'll be spending our free period here!" Cessie said brightly. "So what are your guys' names?"

"I'm Scorpius." the pale blonde said, and at the same time there was a, "Kenzie."

"Camilla." I said quietly, disliking Cessie even more by the minute. She obviously thought that she was our friend just because she was there when Alex fell down.

An hour went by, and Cessie did most of the talking. Madame Pomfrey finally made us leave. We parted ways with Cessie(to everyone's relief) and headed over to Herbology, but we stopped before we went outside the castle.

"There's no way we'll have class in this." Kenzie said, watching the pouring rain and flashing lightning. "It's definitely canceled. Let's head back up to the common room." she suggested, turning back around.

Once we answered the bronze eagle knocker's question, we all sat down on couches.

I yawned. In a few days time I would be on my way to the Whomping Willow to transform.

All of a sudden, there was a loud yell of, "Bloody murder!" from behin me. I screamed and jumped, then turned around to see Alex laughing. "That was awesome!"

I breathed deeply to slow down my heartbeat. "Don't-ever-do-that-again!" I warned.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital wing?" Scorpius asked suspiciously.

"Nah. Pomfrey gave me the all clear. So I took a shortcut to scare you guys." he said, grinning.

For one of the first times in almost four years, I laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm pretty sure it's really called..."

I sighed to myself. The gang and I were heading down to Potions, but Cessie tagged along and was now talking enough for all of us combined. She was trying to convince Alex that the real name for lucky potion was Veritaserum.

"Actually, it's Felix Felicis. You're thinking of truth serum." I said quietly. Scorpius and Kenzie were watching her with a slightly annoyed look on both of their faces and Alex just looked blank.

"Well, you're in Ravenclaw, so you're bound to know that." Cessie stated simply. It turned out that, even though she said Ravenclaw was one of her favorite houses, she was a Slytherin. Even though Cessie hadn't been necessarily mean, I thought it fit her quite well.

"I think we're making one today." Scorpius commented.

"Which one?" Kenzie asked distractedly. She had told me that potions wasn't her favorite class and probably could care less about what we were doing today. I had a suspicion she said something just to make Cessie shut up.

"Veritaserum." Scorpius clarified as we descended the stairs down to the dungeons, where the potions classroom was. "It's just a rumor, though." he added, taking a seat in the front.

"That should be interesting. Do we get to keep our potions?" Alex asked as we entered the cold classroom.

"I hope so." I said. Alex and I sat next to each other with Cessie on the other side. Professor Slughorn came out from inside a potion storage. "How're you all today? We'll be making truth serum today. Does anyone know the correct term is?"

"Veritaserum!" Cessie said, putting her hand up.

"Very good Miss Scamander, take ten points for Slytherin."

I had a very strong urge to throw my potions book at her.

"The directions for this concoction are on page ninety-seven."

I immediately flicked through my pages, finding the one labeled '97'.

"I bet I'll finish this first." Alex said, starting to shred his clovers.

"Oh yeah?" I said slyly. "Wanna bet on that?" Potions was easily my best class. I helped my parents make them all the time at home.

"Challenge accepted." Alex shot back, grinning playfully.

My eyes darted back to the page. _'Add twelve crushed lacewings to the cauldron.' _it read. I quickly did this task, noticing that Alex was already on the next step. He fumbled with the flask, though. I grabbed my own and dropped a two dried billywig stings into the cauldron, then heated it it to exactly 120 degrees. I saw that Alex was on the same step as me.

"You're gonna lose." he taunted.

"In your dreams." I retorted.

I left the heater on and poured in half a pint of horklump juice, then turned back to the directions.

'_Add four pufferfish eyes and three eel's eyes to the cauldron.''_

Alex and I were neck and neck. I dropped the given amounts of each ingredient swiftly-crushed bicorn horn-black beetle juice-and a pinch of powdered bicorn horn-stir ten times counter-clockwise during the heating-

"Finished!" I exclaimed proudly, a little too loudly. Some students gave me looks but continued with their own potions. I shot Alex a triumphant smirk, seeing that he was still putting in the honey.

"Ah well." he said, shrugging. "Good job."

"Thanks." I responded, filling up a bottle. I put a label on it, labeling it 'Veritaserum'. Then I moved to the front of the classroom and gave it to Professor Slughorn. He took the vial from me. "Done already? Well, let me see if it was brewed correctly..." He disappeared into the storage cupboard again. Alex came up behind me. "If I hadn't fumbled with the vial, I would have beaten you." he teased.

"But you did. And you didn't beat me." I shot back.

Professor Slughorn returned. "Nicely done, Miss Darkwood. Since you were the first to get done correctly, here's a little potion for you." He handed me a bottle of a dark blue-gray potion. I recognized it immediately. What was he playing at?

"That potion tastes bad, but it will enhance the flavor of any food for a while once you drink it. Best take it today, it expires quickly."

I knew he was lying. This was Wolfsbane potion.

I suddenly understood. He was making it easy on me. Of course Professor Slughorn knew of my affliction, he would have to brew the potion in the first place. He lied about what is really was so I could take it in front of people without question...

"Thank you." I said, taking it back to my seat.

When the bell rang, we all filed out of the classroom and descended back upstairs, talking about our potions. We entered the common room and Alex egged me to drink the potion, which I did.

"He wasn't kidding. It's disgusting." I said, placing the empty bottle down. "Well, I'll find out if it works at dinner tonight.

We spent the rest of the day having a Wizard's Chess tournament, with Alex and I as the finalists. He won, though.

"Well, you finally beat me at something." I declared. I fought of an enormous yawn.

"You okay?" Alex asked me.

"Yeah. Just tired." I said. Tomorrow was the full moon and I could feel my energy draining already.

I sighed to myself. It was easy to take the Wolfsbane potion today, but what about tomorrow? Or the next time?

"Well, good night." I said half-heartedly as we all left to go to bed.


End file.
